My Personal Abyss
by shadowsonlyangel
Summary: Thanks to Sonic, Amy's heart was ripped out of her chest and stepped on like it was an ant. She never felt so low. It was like she was in the bottom of the deepest darkest abyss without the slither of light to lead her out. Can Shadow be the one to pull her out? ShadAmy one-shot and my first fanfic.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog Sega does.  
**_

_**My personal abyss**_

_Amy's POV_

I finally made it home, but even behind closed doors, his words didn't leave my memory. In fact, they just kept repeating over and over again. They were haunting me to no end. I just wanted this day to end so I could finally free myself from him. He was just a blue quilled idiot. After today, I wouldn't talk to him or even about him. I wouldn't even say his name. He'd just become a distant forgotten memory. But still, his words echoed in my head. As every second passed, they became louder and louder. Today started off so well too. I didn't feel like doing anything so I just went to bed. Wiping away tears from my eyes I slowly laid down. I refused to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness and I wasn't going to let myself be weak or drown in my own self pity. I stared up at the ceiling trying to block out everything just waiting for sleep to come.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and found herself in what seemed to be a park. The sun was brightly shining even though some clouds were blocking it. She blinked a couple of times and started walking. Amy continued her walk and saw Sonic. As soon as she saw him, her earlier anger faded away. Unable to stop her inner fangirl, she ran up and hugged him from behind. "Sonikku! I finally found you!" she said happily. She was grinning from ear to ear and was completely unaware of the dark aurora he was giving off.  
"Let go Amy," Sonic hissed. He pushed the pink female off him leaving her in shock. "You know what?" he said igniting an inner fire that fueled his rage. "I hate you Amy! I always hated you! I always had to save your worthless life from Eggman again and again and I'm tired of it! Why are you so weak? You're a stupid fangirl that can't even take a hint! I never liked you and I'll never like you. In fact, I never want to see you again. So just leave me alone." Sonic said his words drenched with venom. His eyes no longer a bright green but looked black reflecting the hate he held for the little pink hedgehog. He quills weren't blue but navy. Amy was silent and didn't dare to move. She wasn't going to do anything else that would upset her hero. She just stared at him no emotion showed on her face. She never felt so useless in her life. Amy knew what Sonic was capable of in this state. She'd break as easy as a toothpick. She tried not to look or act heartbroken or afraid. Amy just turned around and went back the way she came. In that minute Amy's heart was ripped out of her chest and stepped on like it was an ant. She never felt so low. It was like she was in the bottom of the deepest darkest abyss without the slither of light to lead her out.  
-

A flash of lightning woke Amy from her deep slumber, and the thunder followed like a lion's roar. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and looked out of her window. It seemed the skies felt her pain too. The clouds were a dark grey and the rain showed no signs of stopping. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand to see what time it was only to see a picture of her so called hero. She glared at the smiling hedgehog hating him for the pain he caused her. "I can't even escape him in my sleep. I need some fresh air" she thought pushing Sonic out of her mind as she headed out the front door. The cold air welcomed her in its surprisingly warm embrace. Amy continued to walk down the street watching the raindrops fall. She didn't really have a plan of where she was going, she was just giving herself a chance to exhale and forget today even existed. She stopped under a street light to get some rest just watching the calming scene around her but even that didn't push Sonic out of her head.

"I hate you Sonic," she said barely above a whisper biting back her tears as the rain fell harder.

_Shadow's POV_

"How does it go from a bright and sunny day to pouring rain so fast?" an ebony hedgehog thought finishing his daily run. The rain didn't stop him; in fact it motivated him to move faster. After all the sooner he finished, the sooner he could get out of the rain. It wasn't that he hated the rain; he just disliked being soaking wet. "Only a couple of more steps," he thought gliding down the street at inhuman speed when he heard someone crying. "What on earth?" Shadow thought then ignored it. "It's none of my concern, just ignore it Shadow" he told himself over and over, but his feet had a mind of their own. Despite his mental protest, they moved closer and closer to the sound of the sobbing. Soon he stumbled upon Amy. He was somewhat shocked to see the pink hedgehog crying. It was just so unlike her. He couldn't remember a time when Amy wasn't smiling or laughing. Her normal bright emerald green eyes were ghastly pale.

"Rose..." he called out before he could stop himself, "...are you okay?" It wasn't the most brilliant or heartfelt thing he could have said to comfort the little pink hedgehog, but at least it showed he cared.

Amy looked up at Shadow unaware of his presence until now. "I'm fine," she replied wiping away leftover tears. "It's nothing Shadow."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't cry about it," he muttered looking at the broken hedgehog in front of him.

Amy was dead silent. She didn't even look in Shadow's direction.

"Are you sure it's nothing Rose?" he asked one more time.

Without a second of hesitation Amy wrapped her arms around the stunned ebony hedgehog and began crying in his chest. Shadow was shocked at the sudden embrace. He wasn't going to pry if Amy didn't want to tell him what was wrong he was fine with it. If all he could do was offer her comfort in her time of need, then he was going to do just that. She reminded him of the promise her made to Maria. She was the one who brought him out of the dark, and he knew he could never repay her for that. So if all she needed was a shoulder to cry on, he would lend her his.

"Don't cry Rose please don't cry," Shadow told the little hedgehog quivering in his arms. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here for you just please stop crying."

_**So do you like it? Please review & tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for reading my first fanfic. ~shadowsonlyangel**_


End file.
